Problem: Find the sum of the distinct prime factors of $5^5 - 5^3$.
Explanation: The largest power of $5$ that divides both terms is $5^3$. We factor out $5^3$ as follows: \begin{align*}
5^5 - 5^3 &= 5^3 \cdot 5^2 - 5^3 \cdot 1 \\
&= 5^3(5^2 - 1)
\end{align*} $5^2 - 1 = 24$, which factors as $2^3 \cdot 3$. Thus, the prime factorization is ${2^3 \cdot 3 \cdot 5^3}$, and the sum of the prime factors is $2+3+5 = \boxed{10}$.